conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Tripian
The Tripian language was made for roleplay on the Solar System Creator Wiki. I don't know much about languages, and Tripian is based on English, but is not "just a code". Words can be combined to mean similar things, and verbs are only conjugated according to tense.' If anyone can understand what I have so far, and they can fill in some information about the language structure, then please do so, but do not change the way the language works.' Overview Tripian is a lightly inflected, and thus, quite simple language. No words in Tripian decline for numerical values, moods, or genders. The only numerical declension is of the noun declarative ent/epit. I think Adjectives have declensions. They can have positive or negative prefixes (e.g. kradevviqon, which means "not interesting") what is "aspects" anyway? Sounds Singular characters Double characters To be continued... Common ivilkqo - ɪvɪlkoʊ - greeting krarr - krɑːr - negative response zevib - zɛvɪb - positive response ip - ɪp - relating to something (literally: is/are) shim - ʃɪm - showing the last of a set of items, also xy - zaɪ - with; or by way of (literally: with/through/in) kolkαt - kʊlkeɪt - apart; seperate a - ɑː - all/most; general (it can mean that) ent - ɛnt - singular subject declarative epit - ɛpɪt - plural subject declarative Common Pronouns Aiduu - aɪduː - A specific person (aka You) Ifur - aɪfʊr - me, I Hiri - hɪrɪ - him Hara - hɑːrɑː - her Dyim - daɪ'ɪm - them Woqej - woʊkɛdʒ - us Possesive Pronouns Add "ek" (ɛk) to indicate possesion. Examples: Aiduek - yours Ifurek - mine Complex Nouns sytmiti - Si2TMi2TE - system, group, arrangment frishuvv - FRE1sb@V - metal or metallic xar - Zdr - atmosphere or what it contains xartap - ZdrTa2P - watery substance or water frishuqik - FRE1sYbKEK - power or wires; to flow kyklonq - KiiKLo~K - a tropical disturbance, low pressure system. fiklvi - weather; rain untin - planet kipouui - fire; burn kipouuntin - star (literally: fire planet) tivvpiikoiia - ground, dirt, soil parkuuv - plants; tree fiklviikoiia - flood okonek - time xartapikoiia - beach; coastline ter - direction Adjectives devviqon - interesting kymewpl -KIMehPhul - simple biok - big/all losol - small giiquv - quick Prepositions ivineti - area/section kuter - left kater - right niit - north siit - south viit - east koor - west tikvviit - near; close Colors Verbs komplovv - to create/form/make daaqin - to change location opiquun - to expect or predict kekiir - to collide Senses vert - hear eig - see lop - feel kont - smell kiirsi - taste Compound Nouns sytmitifrishuvv - computer or electronical equipment xartapfiklvi - clouds (means "rain" when used with a tense) Combination Rules Combine options... sytmiti+xy = group + with sytmitixy = join to In the Tripian Language, you can combine two nouns, or make a noun+verb combo, this is usually only used in Traditional Tripian. The Modern Tripian usually only combined two nouns to make a new one. Examples: xarsytmiti > atmospheric system (noun+noun) frishuqixartap > flowing water (noun+verb) Kra can be added to any word to mean the opposite, causing some opposites to not even have words. Examples: kra+kymewpl > krakymewpl > not simple Just as Ze (Sze) can be added to mean "yes" or they want that, or want to do it. Examples: zexartap > yes water zefrishuqik > it flows/i have electricity When adding a suffix or combining a word... ...ending in double vowels: Take off one of the vowels of the double. Example: Aidu'u' > Aiduek ...containing double vowels: Take off all letters back to just ONE of the double vowels. Example: Chi''irk'' (cut) > Chiding (cutting) When adding a prefix to a word containing double vowels, take off all letters up to the second vowel of the double vowel. Example: Chi''irk (cut) > Iaqirk (will cut) Suffixes ek - possesive suffix diaq - past tense verb ding - present tense verb Prefixes iaq - future tense Example: iaqirk - will cut Word Structures Tripian words often contain double vowels. Rarely will double vowels be found that are not similar. The most common time two dissimilar vowels will be combined is in possesive words, like "aiduek" (the "ue"). Double vowels also NEVER start Tripian words. Double Vowels Double vowels are almost always i's or u's, though often times double a's can be found. Usually double vowels are pronounced different from their single counterparts. "Ii" is pronounced: "eye-eh", "uu": "oo", and "aa": "ey-oo". Double i's tend to be paired with k's and r's as well (iik and iir), double a's are usually found preceding an n or a q (aan and aaq). Examples Section 1: Simple Phrases English: "Hello, how are you?" Tripian: "Ivilkqo, aiduu zevib?" Literal: "Hello, you good?" English: "Where is the cyclone located?" or more casually "What is the cyclone's location?" Tripian: "Ivineti ent kyklonq?" Literal: "Location the cyclone?" Section 2: Real text Below is part of a summary of a rain event written in the "pre-noun declatative" version of Tripian. "ZEOKONEK BIOK XY 87.8-87.9 KYKANTA IVINETI KYKLONQ Kyklonq komplovvdiaq kratikviit xartapikoiia shim giiquv daaqin krater kyklonq opiqqun. "Fujiwhara" zeokonek komplovvdiaq kyklonq komplovvdiaq xartapikoikekiir zevib New Kykanta Xartapikoiia Ivineti 1 xy 87.8." Literal: "Event around 87.8-87.9 Kykanta Region Cyclone Cyclone formed away ''from the coast and quickly moved back direction cyclone was expected to do. "Fujiwhara" event caused the cyclone to make coast collide over New Kykanta Coast region 1 on 87.8." Italics are English fragments not used with Tripian To be continued...